


№ 472

by Swifttail, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mentioned Joey (Dead by Daylight), Mentioned Susie (Dead by Daylight), Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Romance, Serial Killers, Strangely Romantic, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifttail/pseuds/Swifttail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: "Джули поражает Фрэнка своими глубокими познаниями о серийных убийцах, когда отводит его к себе в комнату и показывает собственноручно собранные альбомы с рисунками и газетными и журнальными вырезками о знаменитых преступниках."
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	№ 472

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> [Твиттер автора](https://twitter.com/eeriuffi)
> 
> Убийцы: [Фрэнк Моррисон и Джули Костенко (Легион)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD)  
> [Солдаты хаоса: воспоминание № 472](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F:_%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8B_%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B0)

– Ты знаешь больше, чем они.

Джули продолжает подниматься по лестнице, но на секунду оборачивается назад. Сталкивается взглядом и думает, что лучше бы ему смотреть под ноги.

– Разве?

Её комната – последняя по коридору, прямо над гаражом. Зачем-то возникают рандомные мысли: "хорошо, что не над кухней", "круто, что на двери есть замок", "Сьюзи любит делать музыку погромче". Это, разумеется, не имеет между собой никакой связи или смысла, это просто мысли, разбавленные неплохой концентрацией алкоголя. Только алкоголя, хотя Фрэнк притащил с собой ещё и колёса.

А может, всё же?..

Он подходит довольно близко со спины, когда Джули останавливается у двери, чтобы найти в кармане ключ. Тот самый, который в большинстве случаев – сейчас не исключение – остаётся на дверном плинтусе. Бесцельный поиск задерживает их на какое-то время. Фрэнк, умный сукин сын, замирает там, где остановился, не сдвигаясь с места ни вперёд, ни назад. Это невнятное пространство между ним и спиной Джули, полуметровая дистанция, когда уже слишком близко, но всё ещё _недостаточно…_ Она, наверное, спятила, если это кажется приятным.

С такого расстояния, наверное, довольно удобно бить ножом. Не сильно запачкаешься и добротно ранишь.

– Да, – внезапно, заторможенно отвечает Фрэнк, и голос его звучит ниже, чем обычно. Тоже спятил, наверное. – Заметила, что они в основном по популярным тащатся? По тем, кого месяцами крутили по телеку с такой частотой, что до сих пор каждая собака знает.

Разумеется, заметила. Они обсуждали убийц ещё до того, как кое-кто переехал в Ормонд. Куда интереснее то, что это заметил _он._

Дверь поддаётся "внезапно" найденному ключу, обрывая всё бессмысленное и подверженное налёту безумия. Джули успевает дойти от кровати до рабочего стола, когда замечает, что Фрэнк не сразу проследовал за ней.

Настороженно наблюдает, делая ставки: закроет дверь или нет? Фрэнк даже не смотрит на неё, зато смотрит на замочную скважину несколько долгих секунд – а потом переходит через порог и закрывает дверь.

Удовлетворение расползается по спине теплотой. Хорошо, что Сьюзи любит включать музыку погромче.

– Ты знаешь Пола Бернарда? – спрашивает она быстрее, чем успевает всё обдумать, но Фрэнк отвлекается от изучения интерьера комнаты – в его взгляде читается понимание, и так Джули убеждается в том, что всё сделала правильно.

– И Карлу Хомолку?

– И Карлу Хомолку.

Канадские Бонни и Клайд, разумеется, _разумеется,_ он о них в курсе. Но суть не в попытке подловить на незнании.

Джули тянется к дальнему углу верхней полки книжного шкафа – туда, куда её мать не сунется от банальной нехватки роста, и продолжает:

– Что ты думаешь о Поле?

Фрэнк присаживается на край стола, скрещивает руки на груди и делает это своё умное лицо, какое делал каждый раз, когда рассуждал о чём-то серьёзном, прекращая разыгрывать клоунаду.

– Что он идиот. Девушка согласилась покрывать его похождения, нормально так огребла сама и всё равно осталась рядом. Нужно ли было делать из неё пособницу силой? Очевидно, что Карла сама ловила кайф от всего, что они творили.

С каждым его словом уверенность Джули растёт. Она вытаскивает из шкафа несколько плотно забитых фотоальбомов и кладёт их рядом с Фрэнком.

– Может, её интересовали деньги.

Фрэнк тихо смеётся. У Джули от его смеха всё замирает внутри.

– Деньги мертвы. Никакие деньги не могут заставить человека получать удовольствие от чужой боли. – Он кивает в сторону альбомов. – Что это?

Парочка однотипных, заполненных до конца и наиболее тяжёлых томов лежит снизу, верхний – самый пустой. Примерно с третьей страницы всё заклеено и обложено плотнее, чем в декупажных поделках прихожанок Легаси Центра.

Фотографии, газетные вырезки, копии документов, парочка полицейских буклетов ("Будьте бдительны и осторожны!"), самодельные записи и чёрт знает что ещё. Заголовок последней страницы выделяется особенно сильно: _"Суд с дьяволом"._

Хомолка получила сделку со следствием, разыграла невинную жертву жестокого мужа и выгрызла себе всего двенадцать ёбаных лет. Её прекрасный Пол останется гнить в канадских тюрьмах до конца жизни, пока она… будет иметь шанс на ещё одну жизнь, наверное.

Джули открывает альбом на этом разделе и протягивает его Фрэнку. Образуется момент тишины, выдающий все малозаметные звуки и позволяющий распознать в музыке снизу песни "Nazareth".

– Они нашли новые кассеты, – говорит она негромко, склоняясь ближе. – Возникают вопросы в том, кто из них был более жесток.

Фрэнк изучает страницы ещё некоторое время, словно и впрямь читает. Потом, закрывая альбом, как бы между делом подмечает:

– Это ведь ты рисовала. Те скетчи, которые там лежат.

Его колено упирается ей в бедро, когда Джули тянется, чтобы отодвинуть всё с края стола подальше. Она молчит, но едва заметно улыбается.

Фрэнк, наверное, эксперт по едва заметному.

– Что ты слышала про «Шоссе Слёз»?


End file.
